Conner Cooper
by JakCooperThePlumber
Summary: Ever wonder about what Dr. M. said at the end of Sly 3?  Ever wonder who Sly's father really was?  Well, Sly has!  For the past 6 years non stop, in fact! COMPLETE!


_**A/N: OK, this is another quick story that I decided to whip up. As you could imagine, it's from Sly's POV. Ever wonder about Sly's father? Ever wonder about him even more after what Dr. M. said at the end of Sly 3? Sly certainly has. Now, you get to see what he's been thinking heavily about for the past 6 years, non stop. **_

_**Conner Cooper: **_

Wow. Ya know, I've been thinking lately…..about what Dr. M. told me. Yeah, I know, I'm an Interpol Constable now, have been for years, and I'm still heavily thinking about that madman. But, for good reason. It's nothing much, just…..when he spoke about my father…..he said so many things. He said that my father was disgraceful, cold hearted, egotistical, and the lot. That's why he tried to break into the Cooper Vault, and where his jealousy originally came from.

My mind is a wreck. Just who was my father? I only knew him for 8 years, which is hardly enough time to fully know someone. Even if you know someone for 1,000 years, they could still turn their backs on you, so I guess that the lesson here is that you truly can't trust anyone completely. Not to mention, I blocked most of what I did know about him out of my mind over the years, because of…..that day.

So, who was he? Was he a noble thief, or was he a cold hearted thief, who would do anything to get his way-betray his friends, kill innocent people-anything. I know that believing anything that Dr. M. says is crazy, but think about this for a second. He knew my father a lot longer than I did, for years upon years before, and quite a few after, I was born. Not to mention, he was the technical expert in my father's gang, so he probably spent more time speaking with him than even McSweeny, the muscle of the gang did.

I still think he was amazing. He was a master of everything-stealth, speed, muscle, intelligence, agility, cockiness-everything, not to mention, he knew every single thief move from every single Cooper in history, minor or major Coopers, and even created plenty of his own. Also, he was an amazing father to me and husband to my mother, Jackie. But, is all that, especially the last two, enough to verify him? There's no doubt in hell that he was completely loyal and loving to his actual family, most notably me and mom, but what about his pals, Dr. M. and McSweeny.

You know, it's funny though. When I went to the prison to find McSweeny to get the map to find Kaine Island, he never spoke anything about my father, or how cruel he supposedly, according to Dr. M. was. When McSweeny talked about my father, he spoke of him as a kind hearted man, completely loyal to not just his family, but his friends as well, known for being a ruthless thief to an extent when he needed to be, but was still a kind man, and saved innocent lives many times before. He even allowed McSweeny and Dr. M. to put their loot in the Cooper Vault when they retired. Because of that, it's a complete mystery about Dr. M.'s utter rage. Was it something that father said to him sometime? Was it a mistake he did? Something he said?

Whatever it was, as crazy as it sounds, what Marcus spoke about may not have been a complete lie. It's very possible that there could have been some truth in his words. Dr. M. may be nuts, but he's no fool. He wouldn't have tried to kill me and break into the Cooper Vault, if my father didn't do SOMETHING wrong, even if by accident, and M. just took it the wrong way.

But, why do I care? It's not like it matters any more, right? I'm done being a thief, I'm a cop now, and I abandoned my friends with no other words, and married the cop who has been chasing me around the world for years. Could it be that I'm as bad as he said my father was, for leaving my friends without a word to them just like that, right out of the blue? I don't know what to think.

I know that my father did business dangerous criminals, because it's in the thievieus raccoonus. Most notably, he did lots of business with the great thief Carmen Sandiego. She was one of the most RUTHLESS, DANGEROUS, and DEADLY thieves who ever lived, before her tragic and world renowned death. She has been known to kill without remorse. His short lived partnership with her caused the lives of thousands of innocent people.

But, does that make him a bad guy? I mean, he didn't' actually physically cause the murders, so does it mean that he is responsible? Logic would tell you know, but logic doesn't really apply here, now does it?

I just can't think of my father as a cold hearted criminal. I lived my life for my father, so to find out that he might not have been such a good guy is kind of alarming.

I'm so confused here. I've been a cop after giving up being a thief for 6 years now. Despite all the years, I've been thinking about this for almost every day. I haven't told anybody about what I've been thinking about-especially Carmelita-because I don't know how well they'd take it. They may think that I want to go back to being a thief, when I really don't all that much, because I really enjoy my life now.

So, what is it? Was my father a cold hearted bastard, or was he kind hearted, and Dr. M. was exaggerating everything? Hell, I don't know. And, there's no way for me to ever know. My father is dead, I'm the last remaining of my clan, and that's that. Not to mention, I'm not a thief any more, I'm a cop now. And honestly, I don't care either. Weather my father was cold hearted or not-do I believe he was? Not as much as Dr. M. said he was. Even I've been guilty of killing innocents, but not on purpose. Every great thief will have those times sometime, they won't be exactly perfect. I've killed guards, unknowing if they were innocent or not. But, I'm a thief. That's the way it is. Dr. M. mainly just had jealousy, and he probably tried to throw guilt of my father's in the pile to try to justify his actions.

So do I believe that what he said was the truth? Well, there's no doubt that my father wasn't perfect. He had his faults, and he killed lots of innocents, but only by accidents. They were just mistakes. However, I do not believe that he ever mistreated his gang. I believe that he was almost as loyal to his gang as he was to me and mother. Dr. M. was just outraged by his anger and jealousy that he made up those stories.

That's what I believe. Maybe it's true, maybe it's not, I don't know. All I know is that I'm me. Like I told M. I'm just me. Not Slytunkhamen Cooper ll, Sir. Galleth of the Knights of the Cooper Order Cooper, Salim al Kupar of Arabia Cooper, Sleigh MacCooper Cooper, Rioichi Cooper, Tennessee "Kid" Cooper, Henriette "One-Eyed" Cooper, Thaddeus Winslow Cooper lll, Otto Von Cooper, my father, Conner Cooper, or any other Cooper. I am Sly Cooper, and ONLY Sly Cooper. I'm only Sly Cooper, and I'm proud of it. I am not any member of my clan. We may be similar, but no matter what he was like, everyone is different, even if only slightly. I am me, and only me.

….I am…

…..Sly Cooper…

_**A/N: OK, this is another quick story that I decided to whip up. As you could imagine, it's from Sly's POV. Ever wonder about Sly's father? Ever wonder about him even more after what Dr. M. said at the end of Sly 3? Sly certainly has. Now, you get to see what he's been thinking heavily about for the past 6 years, non stop. **_


End file.
